The Crimson Crusade
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Once Cara McDougall was human, however that was centuries ago due to her travelling back in time to the days of the Lernaean Hydra with three companions. Now a Chimera, more importantly a Vampire Lord, she along with her allies will change this world for better or for worse. AU


_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **Alice Maresato is aged up to 17 in this fanfiction. She was born on June 18th, 2000. Also Nunnally vi Britannia, Asia Argento, Anya Alstreim and Sumeragi Kaguya are also aged up to 17 as well (they are still both born on the same day and month as in canon, however they are born in 2000, instead of what year they are born in canon).**

 **This fanfiction is in third person. Also, I'll forgo the normal location, time and dating system I use in other fanfics because frankly it's a pain in the ass to do.**

* * *

 ** _Date: August 9th, 2017_**

* * *

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Within seconds of the revolver going off, the Black King, the most despised animal this side of the pacific lies dead in a pool of his own blood. His crimes were many, his victims are legion. His killer stands proud, admiring her handy work. The now deceased Black King's men lay strewn across the floor of their former boss's panic room. With a smirk, the girl pulls out a cellphone and dials a number. A few seconds later, another girl answers, "Is it done?"

Amongst the pile of corpses of her slain victims, a girl that looks around seventeen or eighteen, smiles gleefully; an insane glint in her dark blue eyes, "It is Mordred, call Pizza Hut, there's going to be a party tonight."

On the other end of the phone, Mordred Pendragon chuckles at her master's morbid sense of humor before answering, "Will do Cara."

After Mordred hangs up, standing at her full height of 5'5, Cara McDougall; the most powerful Vampire Lord in Eurasia, brushes a strand of her golden blonde hair aside. secretly glad of her loose combed hair style (she's had for several centuries) as so it doesn't interfere with her grizzly work; smiles wickedly, "Now then... lets have some more fun!"

Several hours later, Cara returns to her mansion in the Tokyo Settlement. With a sense of nostalgia, the mansion sends Cara down a trip down memory lane. Once the mansion was the Stadtfeld's Japanese estate, however after James Stadtfeld, his wife Nagisa and their son Naoto were murdered during the Japanese-Britannian war of 2010, Cara swiftly snapped it up cheep. The only survivor of the murders was Kallen Stadtfeld. Due to Britannian soldiers killing her family, Kallen swore revenge on the nation that murdered her family. The only reason she survived was due to Cara's direct intervention. Soon after rescuing Kallen, Cara took Kallen under her wing and raised her as her own. As the years went by Kallen fell in love with Cara. On June 18th, 2017, Cara takes Kallen along with a girl named Sophie Wood (whom Kallen is in a relationship with) as her official lovers/girlfriends. At one point Cara also takes a young girl she saved from the Code Bearer V.V. during her time in Pendragon named Julia mel Britannia. Not long after that, Cara also takes Julia under her wing and raises her as well. Due to both Kallen and Julia being in love with Cara, they've developed a friendly rivalry for their mutual love interest's attention.

On the same day (after Julia, Kallen and Sophie gives Cara their blessings), Cara turns the three of them into vampires (after a night of passionate sex, along with her (Cara's) own wife: Laura McDougall (the human name/alias of the Lernaean Hydra). A major secret Cara keeps (among others) is the fact that she is actually a chimera, a secret only a select few know. Another secret only a few know is that she is a time traveller from a parallel universe. Originally born on June 9th 1990 AD in Toronto Canada, Cara was raised in a small close knit family. One day Cara while stargazing, spots a strange UFO rapidly approaching her. Unlike the typical 'flying saucer,' the ship was the size and width of a bungalow; however before Cara can make out anything else, she is teleported inside the ship.

When the next she wakes, Cara finds herself strapped to a table. Only able to move her head from side to side, Cara discovers to her horror that her kiddnappers are in fact human. From what she can make out there are both soldiers and what looks to be science or medical personnel judging from the lab coats. The Soldier's uniforms are that of the Russian Federation, however their arm patches contain the old Imperial Russian flag but with alterations. In the middle of the flag is the Russian Imperial Engel, underneath the tail feathers is a black Swastika. The lab coat wearing personnel have the same arm patches as the soldiers.

For over three months Cara spends her time as the Neo-Nazi's prisoner. Over time she discovers that their organization is named the Trust and that their mission is to overthrow the Soviet government of their native universe. To Cara's shock there isn't just alternate universes, but also one in which the Soviet Union never fell in 1991, but still exists as of 2019. Instead of The USSR falling, The United Socialist States Of America (America went communist/socialist) did instead. After communist/socialist America fell, The capitalist United States returned in full force (America remained as a united country) as a heavy handed authoritarian dictatorship. Also she learns that she is now in an alternate universe where America never came into existence, instead there is a nation called the Holy Britannian Empire.

Cara also discovers that their are other captives aboard the ship. During her imprisonment she befriends and gains the other prisoners trust. Two months into Cara's captivity, she along with the other prisoners hatches a daring escape plan. At this point, the (until now unknown) ship's AI: EDI makes itself known and proceeds to tell the conspirators that it will help them escape. Explaining that the Neo-Nazi's commandeered the ship from it's rightful crew and government. After some deliberation, the conspirators decide to take a chance and trust EDI.

The first step is to instigate a staged fight between several prisoners; then when the Neo-Nazis move to break-up the 'fight,' the prisoners stop fighting and kill the guards. Afterwards the prisoners will then proceed to seize control of the ship. At first all goes to plan, however things go horribly wrong quickly. The Neo-Nazis quickly retaliate and push the prisoners back. The only reason the prisoners succeed despite their heavy losses is due to Cara gaining control of the ship's teleporter control system and beam the fascists into open space (the ship is cloaked and in Earth's orbit).

With EDI's help, Cara and the remaining former prisoners (two people left) takeover the bridge. Once the bridge is secure, EDI teaches the trio how to run the ship as well as delve into the ship's archives. Ultimately the trio learns that the ship is a time-ship, it's class is a dreadnought named The Phoenix. Also among the things the trio learns are: The Ragnarök Connection, Zero Requiem, The SAZ Massacre and what Schneizel el Britannia true plans for world domination are. After learning of these things, Cara and her two companions: Sakura Matō and Rin Tōsaka are horrified at these revelations and decide to alter the timeline. After some debate the trio (plus EDI) decide to go back in time (despite EDI informing the trio that this will be a one way trip) to before the Lernaean Hydra was killed by the hero Perseus.

During the discussion a major problem is brought up, the trio are human thus _mortal._ EDI comes up with a solution, transfer their consciousness/souls into bioengineered bodies. EDI further explains that the ship has a laboratory dedicated to bioengineered super soldiers. After some convincing, the trio agree. With guidance, the trio construct bodies from different species DNA. In order to have their original bodies appearance, they use their own blood to create their new bodies.

Due to the ship's technology, it takes eighteen days to create the new bodies. During this time the trio learns about the existence of the Three Biblical Factions. Cara take particular interest in the Evil Piece System. This is when EDI reveals that the Trust not only stole several Evil Pieces and have been experimenting with them. EDI presents Cara with the only prototype Evil Piece Set that only needs one Evil Piece to reincarnate individuals regardless of how powerful they are. Beings such as the Red Dragon Emperor/Empress or even Tamamo-no-May. With A smirk Cara takes the Set as her own.

After the trio transfers their consciousness/souls into their new bodies. EDI then teleports the trio's original bodies back to Earth before the time jump. After the ship makes the jump to the corect time period/destination (ancient Greece, four years before the Greek hero Perseus kills the Hydra), the four (using the ship's advanced technology) track down the Hydra of legend. After scouting the area, instead of killing the Hydra, Cara does something that is beyond the pale equal parts brave and stupid. She teleports five minutes away from the Hydra's location and make's her way towards the creature. Just before she reaches the Hydra, she is hit by an epiphany. With a smirk, Cara runs to a massive rockface that obscures the Hydra's vision of her. While still hidden (but within the creature's earshot), Cara shouts, "Hey, um... I would like to talk to you."

With little surprise the Hydra goes on high alert. The hydra's eyes sharpen, searching for the interloper who would dare invade it's current home. At this point Cara calls out again, "I'm not here to kill you, I just want to talk. I'm unarmed, you can kill me anytime you want. However if you do, you'll never find out what I want or even if I'm telling the truth. Please give me one chance to prove myself."

Taken aback, The Hydra carefully considers Cara's proposal. After twenty minutes of deliberation, the creature sighs, and in a female voice answers, "Very well human, however if this is a trick, your dead."

Cara smiles and leaves her hiding spot. She then proceeds to walk up to the Hydra. Once she's in front of the creature she grins, "I didn't know the Hydra was a girl!"

If the Hydra had hands, it would facepalm. Shaking it's massive head, the Hydra snorts, "Really, you start the conversation with a comment on my gender?... never mind, now tell me what you want human!"

Cara chuckles, "Very well then. The truth is I and three others are time travelers. In fact we are from several thousand years from into the future."

The Hydra laughs hysterically, "Yah right, Prove it!"

Cara smirks, "Very well. EDI, Do it!"

The Hydra snarls, "I knew it, never trust a human. Die!"

Cara laughs, "Not an attack, look up above you!"

The Hydra scoffs, "I ain't falling for-"

Cara raises an eyebrow and interrupts the Hydra in midsentence, "Just look up."

The Hydra sneers, "Fine then."

As soon as the Hydra looks up, The Phoenix decloaks. The Hydra is shocked into silence. Cara smirks in triumph, "You see, I was telling the truth all along."

The Hydra sighs in defeat, "Very well you have my undivided attention. Now what do you want?"

Cara smiles, "Now let me tell you how you die in the original timeline and how I plan how to fake your death. As well as some other things."

With Her companion's help, Cara explains everything (The Phoenix's surveillance recordings help immensely). Cara and her companions also go into great detail on how the Hydra dies as well as the plan to fake her death. After five hours the Hydra sighs, "So let me get this straight, You wish to clone me then allow my clone to take my place just so 'she' dies at Perseus's hands?"

Cara nods, "Yep."

The Hydra groans, "Your giving me a headache! Very well, I accept your plan."

Cara smiles, "Good. Call me Cara."

At these words the Hydra does the most unexpected thing, she takes a human form. Everyone but EDI and Cara gasp in surprise (EDI just stares blankly while Cara just rises a impressed eyebrow). Once the Hydra is finishes taking human form, she stands 5'7, with blue eyes. Her new form is wiery and well muscled, her light blond hair falls down to her waist and her breasts are C Cup. The most striking thing is that in her human form, is that she is stark naked. This causes Cara to blush heavy. The Hydra noticing this, stare's questioningly at Cara. Dumbfounded, the only thing Cara can say is, "What? I'm into girls."

Not knowing what to say, the Hydra say, "Um... what? Anyway Even though I have a human form, I never cared for a human name. However since we'll be working together and I can't think of one off hand, could you give me one?"

Cara nods. For five minutes Cara deliberates on possible names that might suit the Hydra, she finally settles on one, "How about Laura?"

For the first time since they met (or at least since taking human form) the Hydra genuinely smiles, "That will work. Laura it is then."

Both then shake each other's hands. After that day 'Laura' and Cara's companions became comrades in arms and five months later (except for EDI), lovers. After Perseus kills Laura's clone, Cara and the others celebrate Laura's freedom from her original destiny. One month after the clone's death, Laura (of her own free will) joins Cara's Peerage as her Queen. Rin and Sakura join two months later as Bishops. Over the centuries (up until present day) more people join Cara's peerage: Arturia Pendragon, Mordred Pendragon, Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld, Nero Claudius, Jack The Ripper, Medusa, Scáthach, Julia mel Britannia, Jeanne d'Arc, Saeko Busujima, Mash Kyrielight and Rei Miyamoto. Also over the centuries Cara (along with her original companions) founds the Atlas organisation. Over the centuries Atlas spreads spread worldwide.

Back in the present, Cara makes her way through the mansion to her wife's study room. As soon as Cara opens the door, she sees Lura talking with Tamamo-no-May. Cara met Tamamo during the Muromachi period. After a two year friendship with Tamamo, Cara takes her as a lover and with Tamamo's blessing, Cara turned her into a vampire. It took a bit, but Cara convinced Tamamo to take the other girls as lovers as well. Laura had no problems with this at all. Speaking of Laura. As soon as Laura see's Cara, she smiles, "So the Black King is finally dead!"

Tamamo sighs, "You know tomorrow is the Shinjuku Massacre right?"

Cara grins, "Of course, everything is ready to go. Clovis won't know what hit him!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **Cara McDougall's current Peerage members:**  
 **King: Cara McDougall (OC).**  
 **Queen: Laura/the Lernaean Hydra (Greek and Roman Mythology).**  
 **Bishops: Sakura Matō (Fate/stay night) and Rin Tōsaka (Fate/stay night).**  
 **Rooks: Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld (Codes Geass) and Nero Claudius (Fate/Extra Last Encore).**  
 **Knights: Arturia Pendragon (Fate/stay night) and Mordred Pendragon (Fate/Apocrypha).**  
 **Pawns: Jack The Ripper (Fate/Apocrypha), Medusa (Fate/stay night), Scáthach (Fate/Grand Order), Julia mel Britannia (Code Geass), Jeanne d'Arc (Fate/Apocrypha), Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead), Mash Kyrielight (Fate/Grand Order) and Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead).**

 **Tamamo-no-May (Fate/EXTRA) makes her appearance as a major/central protagonist in this story as well. Originally I planned to have her as Cara's bishop, however I decided to replace her with** **Sakura Matō.**

 **EDI is the only character from Mass Effect to appear in this story and is a main character.**

 **This Fanfiction is also on AO3.**


End file.
